France's Demonstration
by AlbusSeverusPotter69
Summary: When France shows up at England's house, what happens when England lets him in? What does France want and will England let him demonstrate? FrUk. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Human names.


**I do not own any of the Hetalia Characters. France and England smut. Don't like, don't read.**

Arthur walked up to his flat and saw an all too familiar blonde sitting on the porch holding a scone with a disgusted look on his face. Arthur didn't understand why Francis looked at the scone like that. Scones are delicious and anyone who thinks differently is an idiot.

"Francis, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a hotel with Antonio and Gilbert getting drunk at having fun. And you didn't even invite me to come with you. So why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"I am here, mon cher, to be with you tonight. Gilbert and Antonio went to l'hôtel without me upon my request. And while getting drunk does sound fun, you seemed lonely today at la recontre today so I decided to come here." Francis replied.

With that, Arthur let Francis into his small flat. It has decorations from when Arthur lived in England and it has pictures of Arthur with the Queen. The kitchen is small and has a picture of Francis smiling in front of the Eiffel Tower. Francis looks over at Arthur with a confused look on his face when he sees it.

Arthur says "It is a reminder of better times when we were friends and when we would always hangout. I missed those times so I put a picture there. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Francis answers and smiles a little bit when Arthur looks back at the picture and blushes. "Now, tell me again why you let me in. I know it wasn't for the reasons I hope it was for."

"Francis, I truly have no idea what the reasons you hope for are, but please demonstrate them for me so that I will understand." Arthur says with a very lustful look in his eye.

At that, Francis looks happy and confused at the same time. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks as he slowly works his pants off. When he is done, Arthur sees that he doesn't wear any underwear.

"No, I am perfectly fine. In fact, better than ever. Now, why don't you wear underwear?" Arthur grins from ear to ear.

"I don't wear underwear because it is more comfortable to walk around in just pants and a shirt. Now, do you still want me to demonstrate Angleterre?"

"OF COURSE I DO! NOW, KEEP DEMONSTRATING BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur shouts.

A murmured "Ok, ok." comes from the now half naked French man. Francis takes his shirt of leaving him completely naked as he had already taken off his socks and shoes when they entered the house. His dick was completely erect and he glanced lustfully at where there was a noticeable bulge in Arthur's pants.

"Time to take those off. But, that can wait until we get in the bedroom. Now, get into the bedroom and take off your clothes. Because that's what I need you to do to demonstrate my hopes."

So Arthur walks into the bedroom and strips till he's in only his union jack boxer briefs, which cause Francis to tsk noisily. "Those must go also."

Arthur says "Those are for you to take off." He looks at Francis' 10 inch dick and wonders how that is gonna fit inside of him. Then he gets sidetracked by the wonderful feeling of Francis working the underwear off with his prodding fingers. When he uncovers some of Arthur's pubic hairs he gets his hand tangled in them and gets the underwear the rest of the way off with just one hand revealing the Brit's 9 ½ inch dick and smiles joyfully. He then tells himself that he can't go straight to the sex but must have some foreplay first.

He starts kissing Arthur's collarbone and works his way down to his nipples where he uses his tongue to play with them causing Arthur to moan. Then when he finishes with the nipples he licks his way down to Arthur's erect member. He licks the head of it and then puts his mouth all the way around the thing, fully throating the Brit.

"Francis, please, get to work quickly. I need you!" Arthur begs. At that, Francis starts to jerk the Brit off with his mouth, only stopping when Arthur comes deep down in his throat. Then he goes up to Arthur's mouth and starts kissing him. Arthur begs entrance to Francis' mouth then shoves his tongue in and starts expertly using it to play a game of tag in the Frenchman's mouth.

Then Francis uses his hand to guide his dick to Arthur's entrance while the Brit is distracted. He then shoves deep in causing Arthur to jump up and use his legs to hold on to Francis.

"Oh Francis, please, harder! HARDER!" Arthur screamed.

Francis keeps pumping until he reaches his climax, cumming deep inside Arthur. The Brit reaches his climax right after Francis and sprays cum all over their chests.

"Sorry about that." Arthur murmurs.

"I don't mind mon cher. I love the feeling." Francis whispers lovingly into Arthur's ear. "Now that I have finished my demonstration, I will be going."

"No, don't leave. Stay here with me. At least until the morning. Please." Arthur says.

"Oh all right Angleterre. Just until the morning." Francis fakes reluctance. "Now, lets sleep."

Arthur and Francis go to sleep in that position with Francis still deep inside of Arthur and the Brit's cum all over their chests. When Arthur wakes the next day, the Frenchman is gone and all that is left is a note with a single sentence.

_ I will be glad to demonstrate whenever you want, mon cheri._

**So what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
